Dress to Impress
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER 597,598, and/or 599* Why Zoro chose the outfit he wore for the New World. LuffyxZoro. Unrequited Mihawk-Zoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Yes I have said on my profile that I had no inspiration to write anything, but I wanted to write _something_. So I can write stories that are opposite of my current emotions. Right now I am sad, so I write something happy. This is happy...at least for me. Happier than Heart.**

It was a month before Zoro was going to return to his crewmates in Shabondy when suddenly Mihawk left the Kuraigana Island. This made the younger swordsman shout in indignation. This last month was supposed to be a crucial moment: a test whether Zoro was ready for the new world. However, Mihawk had that thought in mind, which was why he needed to leave. He returned a week later, just as he promised Zoro and Perona, with a supply of food and suitcases the two never seen before.

"Here."

Was all Juraquille Mihawk said before he threw five large forest green suitcases onto the floor. Perona and Zoro blinked at the scattered suitcases, and then back at the Warlord. The master swordsman folded his arms and said nothing more. His eyes, however, ordered them to open them.

Perona moved from her spot and walked with light steps. She chose the one closest to her and snapped the locks off.

She gasped and signaled the green haired swordsman, "Look! Our _daddy_ brought us clothes! Go open the others, you lazy bum."

"Don't call me daddy." Mihawk snapped, his words were as sharp as the sword on his back.

"I'm not a lazy bum." Zoro frowned, finally going over to the other two suitcases to see what it contained, "They're all clothes?"

"Half is for the girl, half is for you kid." Mihawk replied, "You're almost ready for departure, so you need to prepare yourself."

Perona was already in her own world and was gathering all of the clothes that were meant for her, "Gosh Warlord, you have a good sense of style." She hummed happily while picking out the dresses she liked.

Mihawk ignored her, and frowned at Zoro, "What's wrong?"

Zoro pointed to the shirt he was wearing, "Why can't I wear this?" It was the white t-shirt and the black pants, the style he had been wearing for so long that many bounty hunters recognized him by it. Because of the event between him and Kuma at Thriller Bark, he lost his t-shirt but Mihawk bought him a new one.

The ghost princess scowled, "Don't tell me you're going to wear that nasty old fart clothes."

"What do you mean 'old fart' you pink piece of poof-"

"Enough Roronoa, "Mihawk cut in between, "You are not going out to the New World in that trite style. I bought plenty of styles for you to choose from. Pick one and wear it. If you don't like any of the ones I bought you, fine. I'll buy more."

"Hawk Eyes, why are you all nice all of a sudden?"

"I was never nice?"

Zoro and Perona exchanged looks. Perona cast a quick glance on Zoro's left eye. It was an old wound now, but since the injury, Perona had never seen him open it. He probably never would. They turned to the master swordsman but didn't say a word.

"Um, I'll go and try some out." With a handful of dresses, she skipped to the bathroom. She froze on the way, and she narrowed her eyes, "Don't peek."

"Honestly Perona, do you really need to ask that?"

"Just checking to make sure."

"Tell that to the Humandroids."

Perona titled her head slightly to agree to the joke. She had been living with the two swordsmen for almost two years and not once had they done 'manly' things. _Manly_ things defined peeking in the bathroom when Perona was inside, stealing or looking at her undergarments, and sexual harassment. Those were the top three she listed off front, and since both of them never done such a thing, she trusted them. Eventually she left the room singing an eerie tune.

That left the two swordsmen. Mihawk, with his arms still crossed, strolled over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Hurry up and pick one."

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"You're slow Roronoa."

"You're hasty." Zoro snapped, but once he started to concentrate on the articles before him, he shut out all noise. All of his years out in sea, he had been wearing the signature white shirt, black pants, and the dark green haramaki. It was a comfortable style, but Mihawk was right. If he wanted to go out in the New World, he needed to present himself in a better style.

Perona had carefully separated the clothes in two neat piles, so Zoro could check every one of them carefully. One set was a shirt and pants paired outfit; the other was one piece coats, and gowns. The young swordsman expected the shirt and pants style first, since he was most accustomed to that style.

Mihawk bought jeans, skinny jeans, slacks, pants, shorts, jackets, suits, vests, t-shirts, tank tops, turtlenecks, collared shirts, and long sleeved shirts. Zoro liked the patterns on some of the shirts, but he decided to disregard it for the sake of the manga-artist. He overlapped the jackets and the jeans, jackets and skinny jeans, and many other combinations, but in the end he didn't really like it.

He bent over and picked up one of the one piece gowns. It was dark blue with silver buttons all down the middle. He overlapped it in the same manner he did with the shirts when he looked toward Mihawk's attention. The master swordsman had an apathetic expression the whole while, but now there was a subtle smile.

Strangely, that smile reminded Zoro of Luffy, but Luffy did it brighter and better. He only saw it twice, and those two were when he was in a gown also. The first one was when he stole a jacket from one of Wapol's army members. The other, after defeating Alabasta, he and Luffy wore contrasting colored gowns.

"_Oh wow Zoro! You look really good in that!" _

Luffy had said to him out loud with that smile on his face. His body reacted differently however, slightly sinister. He pressed his body close to Zoro and slid his hands down Zoro's hips. There was a strange glimmer in the straw hat boy's eyes that trembled Zoro's frame in masochistic pleasure. His captain's eyes ordered him to spread his legs and take anything he gave him because he was going to give it.

His captain's sex had been rough, but never had it been that aggressive. He was like a wild animal during mating season. Chopper, who still had animal blood, controlled his libido better than Luffy during those two strange events.

He took Zoro anywhere, literally _anywhere_. Bed, obviously, but they also had done on and under tables, against walls with Luffy hoisting Zoro off the floor the whole time, in the showers, hot springs, toilets, kitchen counters, grass, snow, desert sand, lakeside, stores, and even during the night when everyone was sleeping close by.

Usually when they had sex, they both removed their clothes to feel unified and intimate. However, during those times, Luffy did not allow Zoro to remove the gown. It aroused him much faster when Luffy slid his hands up the gown and seeing Zoro squirm. He also seemed to like it when the gown was stained and soaked in sweat and cum, making Zoro as dirty as possible.

They fucked long and hard, and even if Zoro moaned and begged he couldn't last any longer, Luffy did not stop.

Luffy was a lustful beast, and Zoro had loved it.

Once Zoro changed out to his normal clothing style, Luffy returned to his happy self. Happy, peaceful, loving sex. Zoro loved Luffy's normal sex, but he also missed the demonic, sadistic side.

"Roronoa, what are you thinking?"

Zoro snapped out from the reverie and he veered his attention onto Mihawk. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. He didn't want to know what expression he had on his face. He hoped he didn't look as stupid as the idiot blond Cook. His hands were tightly squeezing the fabric so hard his knuckles were white, so he quickly loosened his grip.

"Something of the past."

"Hm...so did you find a clothing of your interest?"

Zoro randomly selected three of the gowns with the color that stood out the most: navy blue, midnight forest green and sunset purple.

"I'll try these out."

Mihawk nodded once, like a bob of a head, "Good choice."

"Did Perona change in the main bathroom?"

"I think that's what she said. Sometimes her voice is incoherent."

"Then I'll just change in my room." Zoro hooked the clothes on his arm and headed out. Then he felt the eyes burning his back. The young swordsman sighed and stopped walking. He remembered that Mihawk had the tendency to use the _manly_ activities on him. Zoro looked over his shoulder and saw those perverted predatory-like eyes before it occupied its attention somewhere else.

"Don't peek."

Back off old man. This style was for Luffy's eyes only.

**The End**


End file.
